Incubus
by XOUNIC
Summary: "Bayi itu akan mengoyak kulit inangnya sendiri, apa kau tak tahu? Apa 'dia' tak cerita padamu?" "Pertumbuhan bayinya akan sangat cepat, tenang saja, kau pasti akan dapat cepat bebas dari tendangan dari bayi tersebut. Setelah itu kau bisa mati," "Kami hanya ingin menggunakan tubuh manusia saja, apa kau tak tau tentang hal itu?"/KrisLay,TaoHun,XiuHan, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, SuChen
1. Meet Them

**Annyeong, ini fic udah lama, sekarang author lagi patah hati gegara Kris-Daddy -_- Oh, ya ini terinspirasi dari ff Incubus dari Mianhae kalau Crack Pair~**

**Warning : Miss Typo, EYD ngawur, NC, Mpreg, Yaoi**

**Udah gitu doang.**

**Yang gak suka jangan baca! apalagi benci crack couple!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Bayi itu akan mengoyak kulit inangnya sendiri, apa kau tak tahu? Apa 'dia' tak cerita padamu?"**

**"****Pertumbuhan bayinya akan sangat cepat, tenang saja, kau pasti akan dapat cepat bebas dari tendangan dari bayi tersebut. Setelah itu kau bisa mati,"**

**"****Kami hanya ingin menggunakan tubuh manusia saja, apa kau tak tau tentang hal itu?"**

**"****Mata mereka berubah, kau harus berhati-hati pada mereka,"**

**"****Kulit mereka sungguh dingin bagai es. Aku pernah menyentuhnya,"**

**"****Mereka selalu tampan dan pintar, IQ mereka sangat tinggi,"**

**"****Setelah ini, apa aku akan mati?!"**

**"****Itu suka-suka aku, akan menghidupkanmu atau membuatmu mati, itu terserah aku,"**

**"****Kami meminum darah, sama seperti vampire dan drakula,"**

**"****Aku mencintaimu, aku berkata jujur!"**

* * *

"Jadi apa tugas klub kita, hyung?" sekelompok remaja pria terlihat tengah duduk melingkar di rerumputan di taman itu.

"Tugasnya adalah, 'Tempat-tempat yang Pernah ada dan Hilang seketika'," jawab seorang namja berpipi tembem dari ke-6 lelaki tersebut.

"Wait, 'Tempat-tempat yang Pernah ada dan Hilang seketika' yang benar?!" orang yang mengajukan pertanyaan pertama dan kedua tersebut mengambil kertas yang tengah dipegang oleh Xiumin –namja tembem itu-

"Untuk apa berbohong? Kau bertanya, dan aku menjawabnya." jawab Xiumin seraya mengendikkan bahunya. "Ok, ayo kita kerjakan," ajak orang pertama yang bernama asli Oh Sehun tersebut.

"Sehun-ah! Kau paling mudah diantara kami, sebaiknya kau pergi membeli minum untuk kami," perintah seorang namja bermata belo,

"Ya! Kyungie-hyung, lalu Sehun tidak ikut kerja dong?" Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada orang yang ia sebut 'Kyungie' itu.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kami tidak akan bercerita pada songsaeng, kau pergilah dengan Yixing-ge," tunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Heh?! Aku? Kenapa aku?" orang yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo atau orang yang bernama Yixing tersebut menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Gege, tampak capek, dan melamun sebaiknya gege membeli minum sekalian menghirup udara segar," jawab Kyungsoo. Yixing menunduk,

"Kau benar, kajja Sehun-ah!" Yixing beranjak setelah itu Sehun berjalan ke sampingnya,

"Kajja!" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat, Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Memangnya kita mau apa? Mau perang?!" Yixing mendekati Sehun,

"Tidak," balas Sehun memegangi kepalan tangannya, "Ya, sudah jangan melakukan hal konyol!" timpal Yixing, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

* * *

"Gege, kenapa tampak capek?" Sehun berucap sesekali ia memutar-mutar sedotan pada _Cola-float_-nya itu.

"Iya, ini hari dimana orang tua Gege meninggal," jawab Yixing,

"Oh, mianhae ge, seharusnya tadi aku tak bertanya." Sehun mencengkram lengan baju Yixing, "Aku tau, kajja! Nanti mereka mengomel!" Yixing menarik tangan Sehun.

Belum sampai 3 langkah, Yixing telah menubruk seseorang.

"Ah, ah.." Yixing merintih seraya memgangi kepalanya,

"Maaf, aku tak melihatmu tadi," lelaki berkulit tan tersebut membantu Yixing berdiri,

"Omo," Yixing menutup mulutnya, melihat seorang lelaki tampan yang menolongnya

"Baiklah, kami duluan, maaf, ne?" ujar orang yang menolong sekaligus menabrak Yixing tadi.

"Hei, ge. Tampan juga mereka, apalagi yang sebelah kanan, rambutnya pirang, tubuhnya proposional, dan.." Sehun memotong ucapannya saat melihat Yixing masih setia diam tanpa melihatnya,

"Ge?" Sehun memegang pundak Yixing, "Aku seperti mengalami mimpi buruk saja," jawab Yixing. "Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun mulai penasaran, "Entahlah, lupakan itu seperti film yang cepat. Kajja kita kembali," Yixing mengajak Sehun kembali, tentu dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

_"__Ge, dia cocok menjadi salah satu anggota kita, how? He look perfect,"_

_"__Kau benar, dia akan menjadi milikku.."_

_"__Memangnya gege bisa menakklukannya?"_

_"__Kau meremehkan aku yang seorang Pangeran, huh? Itu hal mudah yang bahkan tak perlu aku pikirkan,"_

_"__Gege benar. Kita mahluk yang jenius, mahluk yang dibekali keserakahan yang luar biasa, dan kesombongan, benar?"_

_"__Jangan lupa kalau kita tampan,"_

_"__Hahaha benar, aku melupakan itu,"_

"Kalian kemana saja? Lama sekali?" Baekhyun mendekati Sehun dan mengambil bungkusan yang berisi minuman yang tengah dipegang Sehun.

"Tadi Yixing-ge, jatuh," jawab Sehun. Yixing menggeleng,

"Tidak, kami hanya bertemu orang aneh saja," timpal Yixing, Sehun hendak berucap dan langsung ditarik duduk oleh Yixing.

"Maksudmu orang aneh?" Kyungsoo penasaran dengan apa yang telah Yixing ucapkan.

"Aku memegang tangannya saat aku ditolong tadi. Tangan orang itu dingin, sedingin es. Bahkan aura sekitar mereka dingin. Wajah mereka tampan dan bermata biru, padahal mereka orang Asia," Yixing mulai bercerita,

"Setelah aku melepas tangannya, di dalam otakku seperti terputar video. Aku berada di sebuah kastil megah, dan disana aku hanya dapat diam terbaring, saat itu juga mataku menangkap seseorang yang berjalan ke arahku. Dan Sehun membuatku tersadar," lanjut Yixing, semuanya mengerutkan dahi bingung,

"Hanya tangan yang dingin bukan? Mungkin saja dia sakit," Xiumin berujar dengan nada kesal,

"Tangannya bahkan lebih dingin dari mayat ibuku," Yixing menatap ke bawah. Matanya kosong,

"Ya! Yixing-ge, lupakan hal tadi, sudah! Kajja kita kerjakan tugas ini!" Kyungsoo membuyarkan pikiran aneh dari ke-5 temannya tersebut.

"Kau benar, Kyung," saut seorng lelaki tampan bernama Suho itu.

* * *

"Siapa sebenarnya lelaki tersebut? Semoga aku dapat mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi," batik Yixing lalu memjamkan matanya,

"Ge, mereka berdua. Maksudku 2 orang yang tadi pagi menuburuk kita, maksudku Gege. Mereka tampan," Sehun berucap pada kasur disebrang kasur milik Yixing.

"Kau benar, hei! Apa kau tak merasa kalau dirimu tampan?" Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Sehun,

"Aku merasa kalau kita berdua cantik, kecuali Suho-hyung dia tampan," balas Sehun, Yixing hanya berkedip-kedip,

"Kau benar, lupakan hal itu dan tidurlah! Besok kita sekolah, dan kita diwajibkan datang pagi, apa kau tak merasa mengantuk?" ujar Yixing,

"Gege yang membuatku berbicara malam ini, dan oh! Selamat malam," lanjut Sehun lalu menarik selimutnya. Yixing hanya menghela nafas,

"Aku tersinggung, kalau aku disebut cantik!" lirih Yixing.

* * *

"Hei, Baekie!" Yixing menepuk pundak Baekhyun,

"Ah, Yixing! Kau tau tidak kita akan kedatangan murid baru, _lho_!" Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya,

"Lalu?" Yixing mengaitkan kedua alisnya,

"Lalu, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya memberi info, apa tak boleh?" Baekhyun tampak mulai murung, "Boleh saja, kajja masuk! Aku tidak mau berdiri lama-lama didepan kelas, kau tau aku malas jika di senggol oleh mereka semua," ujar Yixing, Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Yixing yang berjalan masuk kekelas.

.

.

"Annyeong haseo janeun Wu Yifan imnida. Aku berasal dari China salam kenal,",

"Hei, Yixing! Lihat lelaki itu, dia tampan!" Baekhyun berbisik pada Yixing yang berada pada bangku disebrangnya tersebut, Yixing mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas.

"Di-dia!" Yixing berdiri dan menimbulkan suara gesekkan kursi cukup keras,

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Yixing?" Kim Songsaengnim berucap seraya menepuk bahu murid baru tersebut, "Tidak, aku hanya bertemu dengannya," jawab Yixing lalu mendudukkan dirinya kembali.

"Nah, Yifan duduklah di bangku depan Yixing, orang yang berdiri tadi." Jelas Kim Songsaengnim, mata Yixing sama sekali tak melepas lelaki jangkung tersebut, sampai akhirnya lelaki bernama Yifan itu mendudukkan dirinya didepan Yixing.

"Kau, yang kemarin bersama namja berkulit eksotis itu, kan?" Yixing berbisik pelan pada Yifan,

"Ah, ingatanmu kuat juga, benar aku lelaki yang kemarin. Dan setahuku kau sama sekali tak melihat ataupun melirikku," jawabnya.

"Eh, memangnya kau dapat mengetahui kalau aku sedang melirikmu?" lanjut Yixing, Kris terkikih pelan, "Aku memperhatikanmu, namja berponi!" balas Yifan.

"Tunggu! Kau juga berponi! Jangan memanggilku namja berponi, dan aku punya nama!" Yixing kesal dan mengalihan pandangannya pada buku pelajaran yang tengah ia buka sejak tadi itu.

"Kau benar, namamu Zhang Yixing," timpal Yifan. Yixing membelalakkan matanya,

"Bagaimana kau tau nama keluargaku?" Yixing memandang punggung Yifan.

"Itu hanya sekedar menebak, cukup! Berkonsentrasilah pada pelajaran, aku tau IQ-mu tak terlalu tinggi," balas Yifan. Yixing mengepalkan tangannya kesal,

"Dasar sombong!" lirih Yixing, "Aku memang sombong sejak awal, Xing," ujar Yifan. Yixing terkejut, "Dia dapat mendengarnya? He-hebat," batin Yixing.

* * *

**-Jam Istirahat-**

"Maukah kau membantuku berkeliling?" Yifan memberi jalan buntu pada langkah Yixing,

"Kau dapat meminta orang lain bukan?" balas Yixing.

"Aku memintamu! Dan lakukan itu!" Yifan sedikit membentak, Yixing sedikit bergidik ngeri menatap mata tajam milik Yifan.

"Baiklah," Yixing mencoba melewati badan besar Yifan.

"Kau sungguh manusia manis," Kris mengendus pelan udara disekitar Yixing,

"Apa katamu barusan?" Yixing membalikkan badanya. "Tidak ada, aku hanya berterima kasih." Jawab Yifan.

"Yixing-ge! Bukannya kau janji akan membuatkanku bekal hari ini!" Sehun datang mendakati Yifan dan Yixing.

"Ah, kau benar, ambillah dikelasku, ne? Nanti aku menyusul," Yixing menjawab.

Sementara Sehun hanya diam memandang Yifan. "Kau lelaki yang kemarin itu, kan?" Sehun menunjuk wajah Yifan.

"Benar, ada apa?" jawab Kris dingin. Sehun hanya menggeleng lalu berjalan pergi, mungkin bermaksud mengambil bekal makan siangnya.

"Siapa lelaki pucat itu?" ujar Yifan dengan nada datar. "Dia roomate-ku, kenapa?" balas Yixing, Yifan hanya megendikkan bahunya. "Lanjutkan." Perintah Yifan, Yixing mendengus kesal. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya seraya memberi penjalasan pada setiap ruang yang ia lewati.

"Ini gudang, kau pasti tau apa fungsi gudang, bukan?" Yixing menunjuk ruangan gelap yang sepertinya tak terpakai itu.

"Apa fungsinya untuk ini, hum?" Yifan menangkap kedua lengan Yixing dan menguncinya ke atas kepala Yixing,

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?! Lepaskan, dasar aneh! Tanganmu..." Yixing berhenti sementara merasakan bagaimana dinginnya tangan orang dihadapannya tersebut.

"Dingin," ucap Yixing lagi. Mata hazel milik Yixing menelusuri wajah Yifan dan berhenti tepat di mata Yifan,

"Wa-warna matamu berubah! Lepaskan aku! Ya! Kau mahluk apa?! Lepaskan aku!" Yixing meronta,

"Jika kau meronta tulang-tulang milikmu dapat remuk, _lho_." Yifan menjilat telapak tangan Yixing,

"Akh! Panas!" Yixing mengerang saat merasakan telapak tangannya seperti terbakar.

"Hanya tinggal memberimu simbolku, dan kau akan menjadi milikku," Kris terkikih pelan.

"Apa maumu?! Lepaskan aku!" Yixing berusaha melepaskan tangannya,

"Diam!" Yifan mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher Yixing, perlahan ia menempelkan kepalanya pada leher Yixing, hebusan nafas dingin milik Yifan, membuat Yixing mendesah pasrah

"You are mine," Yifan menjilat leher tersebut,

"AKH! Panas!" Yifan segera melepaskan tangan Yixing dan menghilang dalam kegelapan, sedangkan Yixing hanya dapat tersengkur seraya memegangi lehernya, "Panas! Hiks," mata Yixing mulai berkabut, perlahan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

* * *

"Yixing-ge!"

"Yixing-ge," Yixing membuka pelan matanya, "Sehun-ah? Aku dimana?" Yixing berusaha mendudukkan dirinya, tentu Sehun membantu hal tersebut.

"Gege, jatuh di gudang, ada apa sebenarnya?" Sehun beranjak mengambil segelas air putih untuk Yixing. "Ah," Yixing mengusap lehernya,

"Sehun-ah, apa disini ada luka?" Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa? Hanya sedikit merah, mungkin gatal?" Jawab Sehun sembari menyerahkan gelas berisi air tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Yixing menerima gelas tersebut, lalu termenung,

"Apa itu mimpi? Tapi panas dan dingin itu, benar-benar nyata!" batin Yixing,

"Terima kasih Sehun, aku harus kembali," Yixing segera bernajak turun,

"Ini sudah jam pulang, ge. Di kelas sudah sepi. Dan katanya murid baru itu akan sekamar denga kita," ujar Sehun.

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. "Selama itu aku pingsan?" Sehun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yixing, "Kajja pulang." Sehun menarik tangan Yixing, "Baiklah,"

**KrisLay-**

* * *

"Kemana saja kalian selama ini?" Yifan datang menyambut Sehun dan Yixing. Mata Yifan menangkap tangan Yixing dan Sehun tengah bergandengan. Yixing menatap mata Yifan, mata tersebut tampak melihat tangan mereka. Merasa ada yang aneh pada sekitar lehernya yang makin panas, Yixing terkejut merasakan ada object timbul yang sekarang sedang ia raba didaerah lehernya.

"Gawat," Yixing segera melepaskan gandengan Sehun, "Wae?" Sehun menatap Yixing dengan aneh, "Ayo masuk," alih Yixing. Yifan menyeringai melihat apa yang dilakukan Yixing.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku?" Yixing memojokkan Yifan di kamar baru Yifan.

"Sudah kubilang, itu hanyalah sebuah tanda," jawab Yifan enteng.

"Kau berbohong! Mahluk apa kau ini?!" tunjuk Yixing,

"Pertunjukkannya 2 hari lagi, jadi kau bersiaplah, honey.." Yifan mendekati Yixing dan menjilat cuping telinganya. Yixing memejamkan matanya dengan kuat takut jika ada rasa panas membakar yang sama seperti tadi pagi.

"Ti-tidak panas? Malah tubuhku yang memancarkan rasa panas," gumam Yixing,

"Istirahtlah untuk 1 hari kedepan, kutahu kau akan lemah jika menghadapiku besok lusa," ujar Yifan lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan menghilang keluar. Yixing terdiam,

"Apa?! 2 hari lagi ada apa?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Mahluk apa dia itu?!" gumam Yixing kembali.

_Prang_!

**RnR Juseyo~**


	2. Fck Me

**Haha update kilat -_- Mianhae untuk ketypo-annya dan tatanan, sudah B6 ganti~ Happy Reading. oh, ya ini waktunya Nc~**

_._

_._

_._

_._

Prang!

Yixing tersentak mendengar suara pecahan tersebut, ia segera berlari keluar kamar Yifan, "Ada apa?" ia menemukan Sehun dengan dibawahnya terdapat pecahan cangkir teh.

"Sini, ge!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya agar Yixing mendekat, "Lihat ini gambar Incubus, mahluk ini dikatakan bernafsu sangat besar," jelas Sehun,

"Lalu?" Yixing memandang Sehun,

"Incubus biasanya memiliki darah dingin itu juga termasuk oleh bagian-bagian tubuhnya, itu jelas ge. Kalau Incubus adalah mahluk gaib, dan tentu selalu memiliki tubuh sedingin es. Ciri-ciri Incubus biasanya mereka tampan dan ber-IQ sangat tinggi," lanjut Sehun.

Yixing terdiam, "Apa dia.." Sehun lalu menurunkan kursor PC-nya agar dapat menampilakan bagian yang selanjutnya.

"Ini lukisan dari Incubus," tunjuk Sehun. "Dan selalu berjumlah 6, dan salah satu dari mereka akan mejadi raja. Dan asal gege memperhatikannya dengan baik, ke-2 lelaki dalam lukisan ini.. menyerupai lelaki yang kita temui saat itu, dan berarti gambar mahluk ini yang ini tepatnya! Benar-benar persis dengan Yifan-ge!" Sehun menunjuk lukisan dimana seorang Incubus tengah meniduri korbannya, berambur pirang cukup panjang.

"Dan mereka meminum darah, sama seperti vampire dan drakula," lanjut Sehun. Yixing terdiam,

"Lalu apa arti tanda ini?" gumam Yixing, Sehun memandang Yixing,

"Tanda apa?" Sehun berdiri menyamakan tingginya dengan lelaki manis dihadapannya tersebut.

"Hanya, tanda.." Ucapan Yixing terpotong saat merasakan Sehun mendekati lehernya, "Gege, wangi sekali.." ujar Sehun. Wajah Yixing merona merah, "Se-Sehun, hentikan.." Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasa ada benda kenyal nan basah tengah menyapu lehernya, "Se-Sehun-ah..." Yixing menjambak pelan rambut Sehun,

"Sedang apa kalian?!"

Yixing terkejut dan segera menjauhkan wajah Sehun dari lehernya, "Kau! Kami.. kami tak melakukan apapun," Yixing menggeleng kuat, seraya memengangi lehernya, takut jika Yifan menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Rupanya kau ingin mempercepat segalanya, hum?" Yifan berjalan mendekati Yifan,

"STOP! Jangan mendekat! A-aku," belum sempat Yixing menyelesaikan ucapanannya, Yifan telah memberhentikan waktu,

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Yixing menyentuh wajah Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yixing berusaha memukul Yifan,

"Kau yang memintaku melakukan ini, dan Zhang Yixing perkenalkan namaku Kris Wu, I am Prince of Incubus," Yifan membungkuk, mata Yixing melebar seketika, pakaian Yifan berubah menjadi jas hitam, iris matanya pun berubah. Yixing hanya dapat menganga saat Kris -Yifan- menghampirinya,

"Kita percepat saja ritualnya, kita pergi sekarang, ne?" tawar Kris. Yixing berjalan mundur dan sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok, "Sial," umpat Yixing, "Bersiaplah merasakan kenikmatan dunia yang menyenangkan, baby," Kris menjilat tempat di mana simbol lingkaran dengan tulisan kecil itu terbentuk, "Agk.. kau.. ssh!"

* * *

Yixing terdiam, "Ini bukannya kastil di mana aku saat itu?" Yixing menolehkan pandangnnya disebuah sudut gelap diruangan tersebut, "Tidak ada siapapun, jangan-jangan mahluk itu yang, membawaku," Yixing menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan luas tersebut, diluar hanya terpampang pemandangan hutan yang gelap dan bunyi gesekan antara ranting pohon-pohon tersebut.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Yixing melebarkan matanya, "Biarkan aku kembali, Kris.." pinta Yixing,

"Setelah kau melakukan suatu hal padaku," Yixing terkejut saat melihat dirinya sudah berdiri dengan keadaan telanjang dan dirinya tepampang di kaca besar itu

"Kau tau? Kau begitu manis, lihatlah betapa indahnya lekukan tubuh ini, bagian-bagian tubuhmu juga.." Yixing terkejut saat tangan dingin Kris menyentuh bagian bawahnya. Yixing terdiam, suara bahkan gerakan tubuhnya terhenti

"Aku menyukaimu," lirih Kris. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Kris mengucapkan sebuah mantra pendek,

"Jika kau memang menyukaiku, lepaskan aku. Lepaskan aku agar aku dapat hidup tenang," Yixing mulai terisak, dan tersungkur ke bawah.

"Kau benar, tetapi aku menyukaimu, bagaimanapun juga aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku dalam malam ini," lanjut Kris lalu membawa Yixing terbaring ke kasur berukuran King Size tersebut.

"Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku, menyukaiku, menyebut namaku dalam desahanmu, dan akan kubuat malam ini kau melayang tanpa henti," bisik Kris lalu melumat bibir Yixing,

* * *

"Mmh! Nggh.." Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat,

"Kumohon lepaskan aku," Yixing menatap mata biru shappire menenangkan milik Kris.

"Setelah malam ini, chagi." Jawab Kris, Yixing menunduk dia takut dengan mata merah Kris, dia takut Kris yang bertindak kasar. Ia hanya ingin pulang,

"Nikmati ini, baby. Ah, tunggu sebentar, sekarang aku sedang lapar, chagi. Aku ingin mengambil roti dulu," Kris menghilang sebentar dan sedetik kemudian ia muncul membawa sepiring roti,

"Selamat menikmati," ucap Kris, mata Yixing membelalak, Kris sudah telanjang bulat, benda dibawahnya masih melemas, suhu Kris yang dingin menguar dan membuat tubuh panas Yixing merinding. "Aku akan makan dulu, bolehkan?" Yixing pasrah akan segalanya, ia tau pasti Kris akan mengembalikannya setelah semua ini.

Kris merangkak kebawah. Dia mengendus bagian bawah Yixing yang mulai menegang tersebut, "Hmm, lihat ini bahkan lebih nikmat daripada makanan lain," wajah Yixing memanas pujian bahkan kalimat vulgar tersebut dapat membuat milik Yixing langsung berdiri tegak.

"Saatnya makan," Kris perlahan mengecup ujung benda tersebut, "Nggh.. jangan Kriss..," bisik Yixing,

"Hoo, kenapa kau membencinya? Aku hanya ingin menggodamu dulu, walaupun aku tau kau ingin." lidah Kris hanya berasa dingin sekarang, tak ada rasa panas pada lidah tersebut. Lidah dingin tersebut, membuat Yixing mendongak menikmati sensasi tersebut,

"Lanjutkan.. ssh!" Yixing mencengkram kuat rambut Kris saat Kris menjilat batang Yixing sampai pangkalnya,

"Berapa banyak yang dapat kau hasilkan nanti?" gumam Kris seraya menyeringai. Kris tersenyum sebentar pada Yixing lalu melahap seluruh junior bersih tersebut,

"Ahh! Omohhh.." Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya cukup kuat. Kris memaju-mundurkan junior tersebut, sedikit membuat bunyi kecipak saliva yang tercipta.

"Hisaphh! Gghh.." Yixing mencengkram kuat sprei disekitarnya, hisapan Kris sungguh kuat dan membuat pipi Kris tampak tirus, "Ahh! Akh... Errssh.. Krissh... akuuhh.." Yixing memejamkan matanya dengan kuat, tangannya menarik seprai dengan kuat dan, "Argk!"

Kris menghambat lubang milik Yixing dengan ibu jarinya, "Tunggu sebentar, Baby." Kris mengambil sehelai roti, dan..

_croot_..

"Okhhh..." Yixing mendesah panjang saat merasakan berjuta-juta spermanya berusaha keluar,

"Keke, lihat selai putih menggemaskan ini baby. Pasti rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan," puji Kris seraya mencolek sperma pada roti tersebut, kemudian Kris mengambil sehelai roti lainnya untuk menumpuk roti pertamanya.

Sperma Yixing bercecer disekitar sprei, dan membuatnya lengket. "Menggiurkan." Kris menjilat bibirnya, "Ah, aku tak tahan.." Kris segera melahap roti tersebut,

"Uwa, rasanya nikmat. mau mencobanya?" tawar Kris, Yixing menggeleng, juniornya kembali menegang mendengar ucapan vurgal milik Kris, "Cicipilah sedikit," pinta Kris.

Yixing akhirnya mengangguk, lalu membuka mulutnya. Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasa roti berselai sperma sendiri tersebut masuk ketenggorokannya, ia merasa ingin muntah.

"Sssh, aku belum puas. Aku ingin yang manis sekarang," Kris berdiri dan meninggalkan Yixing, Yixing menghela nafas berat, ia tidak ingin di sentuh, tetapi sekarang ia tengah horny,

"Mau madu, honey?" Kris muncul dengan setoples madu,

"U-untuk apa madu itu?" Yixing berusaha berucap, "Tentu untuk memuaskanmu, hum.." Kris menindi Yixing, sedetik kemudia dia mencium Yixing dengan kasar, melumat dan bahkan menggigit bibir tersebut.

Tangan kiri Kris menahan berat tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan kanan Kris asyik memelintir nipple milik Yixing. Yixing terkejut saat merasakan sama sekali tak ada detakan jantung yang memburuh seperti dirinya didalam diri Kris. Hanya bunyi detakan ringan seperti manusia normal lainnya. Dada tersebut seperti berisi timah.

Kris melepas ciumannya, "Kenapa? Apa kau menyukai tubuhku, hum?" Kris memandang mata Yixing dengan dalam, wajah Yixing merona, lalu menarik bahu Kris agar dia dapat memedamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Kau mulai menyukaiku rupanya?" Kris menarik wajah Yixing agar melihatnya,

"Benar?" Kris mengecup pelan pipi Yixing

"Kulit yang dianugrahi kehalusan yang luar biasa, mata kecoklatan yang tampak lembut memandangku sedalam lautan diluar sana. Bibir yang merah merekah, apa kau tau? Tubuhmu itu lebih hebat dari kami," puji Kris.

Wajah Yixing merona mendengar ucapan Kris, "Lanjutkan Kris, jangan membuatku melemas.." Yixing mengelus pelan garis wajah indah milik Kris.

"Kau yang meminta," tunjuk Kris pada wajah Yixing, Kris menjilat cuping telinga Yixing,

"Aku belum selesai makan, belum untuk minuman atau makanan utama bahkan _dessert_ saja belum," Kris membuka toples madu tersebut.

"Kau tau? Madu memiliki manfaat yang luar biasa, termasuk untuk kegiatan ini," Kris mencolek madu tersebut,

"Rasanya masih lebih manis selai yang kau hasilkan tadi, baby." Kris tersenyum kemudian menduduki perut Yixing, Kris menumpahkan madu disana, di dada dan perut Yixing, kemudian turun ke bagian bawahnya setelah hal itu selesai Kris bersiul melihat hasil karyanya

"Wah, makanan yang menarik juga," Yixing menutup wajahnya dengan bantal disebelahnya,

"Jangan di tutupi, aku tak dapat melihatmu," ujar Kris menarik bantal tersebut.

"Selamat makan," Kris menghisap pelan madu di dada Yixing, dan hal tersebut meninggalkan tanda kebiruan yang kuat,

"Sssh, pelan-pelan Kriss. Ahh.. aku tak mau kalau sampai kulitku robek karena ulahmu.." ucap Yixing di sela desahannya,

"Aku tak akan berani merusak kulit ini," jawab Kris, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "Kau tau, ini menyenangkan," timpal Kris lagi.

Setelah cukup lama Kris menghisap semua madu tersebut, tiba saat di bagian bawah milik Yixing,

"Wah-wah.. lihat banyak sekali madu disini," Kris menggeleng kepalanya, sedetik kemudian dia menghisap milik Yixing tanpa memasukkannnya,

"Ahhh.. ahhh.. hha... Masukkan Kriss.." pinta Yixing, Kris tersenyum dalam kegiatan kecilnya itu. Lidah Kris menjulur, mengelilingi benda yang tengah berdiri tersebut, tanpa berniat memasukkannnya kembali.

"Ahh.. Ahhh..!" Yixing menjambak rambut acak-acakkan milik Kris.

"Ouuhh.." Yixing memejamkan matanya saat mulut Kris menelungkupi miliknya,

"Kyaaahh... Ahhh.. Sshhh... Terus.." Pinggul Yixing kali ini ikut bekerja memaju-mundurkan miliknya dalam mulut Kris. "Aku.. Aku.. Ngggh.." Yixing mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya dan,

"Akhhh.. Sshahh," Yixing menghela nafas berat saat ia mengeluarkan cairannya lagi,

"Kris tersenyum kemudian menyerang bibir Yixing, Yixing terkejut mendapati di dalam mulut Kris masih terdapat cairan dari miliknya.

"Uphuk.. Uhuk.." Yixing terduduk saat dia tersedak oleh cairannya sendiri.

"Sekarang makanan utamanya," ucap Kris, Yixing penasaran dengan apa yang akan Kris kerjakan selanjutnya, tiba-tiba mata Yixing menangkap 2 yeoja cantik masuk membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan,

"Si-siapa mereka?" lirih Yixing, saat kedua yeoja tersebut mengendus diri Yixing lalu muncul taring dari mulut mereka,

"Cukup! Pergilah, dia Sucubus, dia pasangan kami. Tetapi pasanganku adalah kau," jawab Kris. Kedua mahluk tersebut pergi menghilang setelah membungkuk pada Kris.

"Pasangan?" Gumam Yixing.

"Kali ini aku harus membuatmu menghasilkan cairan cukup banyak, Baby.." Kris menindurkan kembali tubuh Yixing.

"Kau mendesah sangat sedikit tetapi itu cukup bagiku." Ujar Kris kemudian mengambil mangkuk. Kemudian dia mengambil handuk yang tadi tercelup dalam mangkuk berisi es batu tersebut.

"Seharusnya tak usah ditaruh di dalam es, pasti ini ulah Leo, dasar usil." Gumam Kris.

"Kau tau fungsi kedua benda ini, kan?" Yixing mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Ini bukan untuk menyantapmu ataupun mengelap ataupun membersihkan tubuhmu, tetapi untuk ini!" Kris menyeringai lalu memijat junior Yixing dengan handuk dingin tersebut,

"Ahh! Ahh.. Dingin.. Nggh.. Ah.." erangan Yixing menjadi merasakan sensasi tersebut, juniornya bagai beku. Padahal hanya dicelupkan di es batu, dan biasanya tak akan menimbulkan efek dingin seperti ini. "Ooohh.. Ahhhssh.." Tubuh Yixing menggelinjang, "Datang? Cepat sekali, ckck.." Kris segera menaruh mangkuk tersebut di selangkangan Yixing.

_Croot_.. _Croot_..

Cairan kental tersebut masuk ke dalam mangkuk terebut, "Hah, kenapa ini sedikit sekali? Harus melakukan lagi," ucap Kris. Kemudian ia mencium wajah Yixing, tangannya asyik meremas-remas benda di bawah milik Yixing tersebut, Kris tetap melumat dan bermain dengan lidah Yixing, ia tahu Yixing benar-benar horny sekarang.

"Mmh.. Ammph.." erangan Yixing masih dapat lolos dari ciuman tersebut. Yixing mendorong pelan dada Kris, dan itu tak berhasil, "Ampph! Mmmh!" Yixing memukul punggung Kris. Dan akhirnya Kris melepaskan ciuman tersebut,

"Ahh.. Ah.. Kau mau membunuhku hah? Hah.. ha.." Yixing mulai protes tetapi Kris yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian meremas dengan keras milik Yixing,

"Arggkh! Ahhh.." Yixing kembali mengeluarkan isinya. Tentu Kris sudah siap dengan mangkuk tersebut.

"Ini cukup mungkin." Gumam Kris.

"Saatnya makanan utama," ujar Kris.

"Kau siap? Mungkin agak sakit tapi inilah, aku tengah lapar sekarang dan aku harus melengkapi hasratku sekarang." Kris berucap kemudian mengambil sebuah sosis berukuran cukup besar.

"Kau tau untuk apa ini? Fungsinya tentu untuk dimakan, tetapi tentu ini bisa menjadi makanan yang menyenangkan jika digunakan dengan baik dan benar," lanjut Kris, kemudian menjilat sosis tersebut. Yixing hanya dapat meneguk salivanya sendiri melihat tingkah –konyol- pasangannya malam ini.

"Kriss.. ssh.." Yixing menggoda Kris dengan menjilat jarinya dengan sensual, "Kau horny, hum? Dan itu belum cukup untuk menaikkan milikku," jawab Kris. Kris kemudian mencelupkan sosis tersebut dicairan milik Yixing tadi,

"Un-untuk apa itu?" Yixing melihat Kris menggesek-gesekkan sosis tersebut di lubang milik Yixing,

"Untuk membuat sebuah sosis menjadi lebih nikmat," Kris menekan sosis itu agar masuk kedalam lubang Yixing,

"Ough! Ssakit!" Yixing meronta, kakinya menendang-nendang, merasa Kris sedikit kesusahan dengan kaki Yixing, Kris mendiamkan sosis tersebut didalam lubang Yixing.

"Mianhae, jika ini menyakitkan.." ucap Kris mengusap perut Yixing, "Lanjutkan ngghh," balas Yixing seraya memejamkan matanya. Kris lalu mendorong masuk ke dalam object berkerut tersebut,

"O-o-ouuh.. tolong.. ssh.. tolong carih!" pinta Yixing, ia menarik sprei putih tersebut hingga jari-jarinya memutih. Kris menyeringai lalu berusaha mencari titik dimana dapat membuat seorang Zhang Yixing dapat melayang

"Akh! Ahh.. ahh..! Teruss... yaaahh!... itu.." erang Yixing, Kris tersenyum setelah menemukan titik nikmat milik Yixing, kemudian ia menumbuk titik tersebut dengan cepat. "Hyaaahh.." Yixing membusungkan dadanya merasakan kalau sosis tersebut makin cepat bergerak. "Ouh.. Aku... Ahhh! Argkh!" Semburan lahar putih itu kembali keluar melewati tangan Kris.

"Ah, mayonaise yang memuaskan.." Kris menjilati tangannya kemudian memakan sosis tersebut.

"Hah.. Hah.. Kriss.." Yixing menarik kepala Kris agar menciumnya, Yixing mengajak lidah Kris bermain dengannya.

"Ngahh.. Kris percepatlah.. Aku sudah capek.." Ujar Yixing.

"Dasar tak sabaran, untunglah aku termasuk Incubus yang sabar dalam melakukan ini, jika kau merasakan bagaimana menikmati ini dengan Alex, kau pasti akan menangis," balas Kris.

"Siapa Alex itu?" Yixing mendudukkan dirinya membiarkan kedua buah benda yang berada di selangkangan mereka saling bergesekan.

"Alex saudaraku, kapan-kapan jika kau ingin akan kuperkenalkan kau pada semuanya, termasuk pada Sucubus tadi," jawab Kris lalu mengusap rambut basah Yixing. Yixing tersenyum lalu memeluk erat Kris.

"Bagaimana kita teruskan? Aku sudah tak tahan, karena kau terus menggesek-gesekkan benda kecil itu pada milikku," Yixing merasa tersinggung mendengar ucapan Kris,

"Punyaku tak kecil, Kris! Punyamu saja yang terlalu besar!" Yixing mengubah posisi duduknya, agar duduk di kasur tersebut.

"Benarkah? Wah, jadi kau mengakui kalau milikku besar? Mau mercobanya?" tawar Kris. Wajah Yixing merona,

"M-masukkan saja!" Yixing membuang mukanya agar menghadap ke arah lain, "Wajahmu sungguh indah," Kris langsung melumat diri Yixing dan membuatnya tertidur kembali, sesekali tangan Kris memelintir nipple milik Yixing,

"Kau siap, huh?" Kris mengusap peluh Yixing,

"Tentu!" jawab Yixing mantap. Kris tersenyum kemudian, mengocok junior-besar menurut Yixing- tersebut. "Maaf jika akan membuatmu sakit, baby.." Ujar Kris, lalu memposisikan juniornya tersebut pada lubang berkerut milik Yixing,

"Ouf! Lihat ini, berkerut dan tampak sangat sempit, padahal sudah aku lebarkan dengan sosis tadi." puji Kris. Wajah Yixing makin memanas mendengar hal itu.

"Akan aku masukkan," lirih Kris. Kris menggesek-gesekkan kepala benda miliknya di pintu masuk tersebut. "Hhh,"

Kris tersenyum lalu memasukkan benda besar tersebut kedalam lubang milik Yixing, "Arrgh! KRISS!" Yixing menjambak rambut Kris dengan kasar. Kris hanya dapat meringis dan terus memasukkan miliknya,

"Shit! It's so tight!" Baru setengah dari junior Kris yang masuk. Dan Yixing sudah menangis.

"Sssh, mianhae jika ini menyakitkan untukmu.. aku berjanji setelah ini kau pasti akan suka," Kris mengecup kedua pipi Yixing. Yixing mengangguk. Kris mengerti lalu meneruskan memasukkan benda tersebut.

"Errghh..! Ough! Be-besar.. ngghh" Yixing membusungkan dadanya saat benda milik Kris menusuk titik kenikmatan miliknya.

"Ssh, sempit sekali.." Kris mendongak menikmati pijatan lembut dari lubang milik Yixing. Kris menumbuk titik tersebut dengan keras dan berulang.

"Ahh! Akh! SSh... Ouuhhff.." Yixing memejamkan matanya merasakan bagaimana besar, keras dan panjangnya benda yang dimiliki Kris yang sekarang tengah menusuknya.

"AH!" Yixing menyemburkan cairannya ke dada dan perut Kris. "Hah.. Ahh! Terusshh.." Yixing menarik bahu Kris agar menciumnya, membiarkan suara desahan dan erangan Yixing terpendam dan menciptakan suara kecipak saliva yang keras.

"Mmhhah.. Ahh! Ahh.." Tubuh Yixing berguncang hebat, tak dipungkiri dengan kasur yang sekarang sedang mereka tiduri sekarang. Berdecit dengan hebat.

"K-kriss.. Ahh! Ahh! Pelanh.. SShh! Omo.." Yixing menarik rambut Kris, karena ia mencapai puncaknya kembali.

"Ssh, ubah posisinya, honey.." Kris membuat posisi Yixing menghadap kesamping, tentu menguntungkan dengan Kris,

"Sshh.. Makin sempit.." erang Kris. Kris memukul bott(?) Yixing dengan cukup keras. "Akh.. Ahh.. Cepatlahh.. ahh.." pinta Yixing, Yixing benar-benar merasa lemas sekarang. Kekuatannys seperti dihisap habis oleh Kris. "Oh ayolah. Ini baru permulaan hh.." Kris mempercepat gerakannya, "Arrgkh... Akhh.."

Entah karena sudah capai atau bagaimana, Yixing mulai memejamkan matanya. Yang pasti Kris terus memanfaatkan tubuh Yixing yang tengah melemas itu.

Tbc- RnR Juseyo


	3. Kevin

**Chapter 3~**

**Maaf gk usah banyak bacot -" Jan lupa review~**

**Silahkan review apa saja ^^ Min terima, orangnya min bergoldar A jadi sabar/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugkh.." Yixing membuka matanya, badannya serasa telah dipukuli sampai babak belur, mungkin lebih, mungkin lebih mendekati ke arah jika ia tertabrak mobil, walaupun Yixing tak tau bagaimana rasa awalnya ditabrak mobil. Bekas biru kehitam-hitaman terdapat banyak di berbagai tubuhnya.

"Kris?" Yixing menurunkan dirinya dari kasur lusuh tersebut. Yixing mengambil sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya tersebut. Yixing berdiri dan berusaha berjalan walaupun rasa sakit dipinggulnya benar-benar menyiksanya.

"Gelap sekali.." batin Yixing, Yixing menelusuri lorong kastil tersebut. Hanya ada obor yang menerangi jalan Yixing. Obor-obor tersebut di taruh dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dan membuat lorong tersebut gelap.

"Hai,manis," Yixing terkejut mendengar suara seseorang.

"He-eh? Siapa kau?" Yixing membalikkan badannya, mendapati seorang lelaki tampan berwajah cukup cantik.

"Aku Leonardo, adik Kris. Kau baru ya?" tanyanya, Yixing mengangguk.

"Dimana Kris?" ucap Yixing.

"Kris? Dia sibuk, kenapa kau keluar? Kau bisa disantap Incubus dan Sucubus lainnya," jelas Leo.

"Um, aku mengerti," Yixing mengangguk mengerti, kemudian Leo menghilang dari hadapan Yixing.

"Mahluk aneh," gumam Yixing kemudian tetap laju melangkahkan kakinya.

"Yixing!"

Jantung Yixing berdebar cepat mendengar suara berat yang memanggilnya tersebut. "Kris?!" Yixing mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau keluar, hum?" Kris muncul dari samping Yixing.

"A-aku.. aku ingin pulang," jawab Yixing.

"Harus sekarang?" balas Kris, Yixing mengangguk.

"Ini sudah selesai bukan? Nafsumu sudah terpuaskan bukan?" ujar Yixing tanpa menatap Kris sama sekali.

"Memang sudah. Tetapi kau belum menghasilkan seorang pangeran untukku," jawab Kris seraya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tunggu?! Menghasilkan pangeran?! Lucu sekali kau Kris. Aku namja dan takkan mungkin aku menghasilkan anak," Yixing terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kris tadi.

"Tidak! Aku sudah menanamkanmu benih dan rahim di dalam tubuhmu, jadi selama 7 minggu itu juga. Kau akan mengandung anakku, di mulai dari malam ini. Benih itu akan bekerja mulai malam ini," Kris tersenyum pada Yixing,

"A-aku dapat hamil? Sekarang aku hamil? Kau bercanda bukan? Bagaimana sekolahku nanti?" Yixing memegangi perut ratanya sekarang.

"Aku akan menjemputmu sebelum bayi itu membesar, dan akan kubawa kau kembali agar aku dapat mengambil anakku," ujar Kris.

"Lalu.. setelah kau mengambil anakku apa yang akan terjadi padaku?" Yixing mendekati Kris dan menarik jas hitam miliknya.

"Mungkin kau akan mati, honey. Memangnya kau mau dibagaimanakan lagi?" jawab Kris enteng,

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu?! Bu-bukannya kau mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku.." Yixing mulai mencengkram kuat jas Kris.

"Lho? Aku pernah bilang begitu, ya? Oh, ya bayi itu akan merobek kulit inangnya sendiri, dan mungkin bahkan akan mematahkan tulang rusuk milik inangnya. Dan aku tau darah inang itu akan habis, dan kau Yixing-ah, kau memiliki penyakit Hemofilia, itu akan membuat darahmu itu akan habis dengan cepat." Jelas Kris.

Yixing tercekat, "Ha-haha.. kau bercanda bukan?! Antar aku pulang sekarang juga!" bentak Yixing, Kris tersenyum,

"Akan kujemput nanti, baby.." Kris mengecup pelan pipi Yixing, kemudian membuat sekeliling mereka mejadi merah.

* * *

Yixing terbangun dan berada di kursi taman sekolahnya. "Ah, itu Yixing!" Xiumin menunjuk Yixing yang masih tengah berusaha sadar.

"Yixing-gege! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku kira kau hilang dan takkan pernah kembali," Sehun menghampiri Yixing dan memeluk Yixing.

"Berapa lama aku hilang?" ucap Yixing, "3 minggu. Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengingatnya?!" jawab Sehun. Yixing menggeleng,

"Tolong bantu aku berjalan aku merasa habis dipukuli," jawab Yixing,

"Gege kemana saja selama ini? Kris-gege juga menghilang secara bersamaaan dengan gege. Apa kalian dicuri?" tanya Sehun.

"Dicuri? Diculik maksudmu Sehun.. tidak, aku hanya pergi. dan jangan pernah membicarakan orang yang bernama Kris dihadapanku. Aku kesal dengannya," balas Yixing kemudia berusaha berdiri.

"Oh, ok.. kajja biar aku bantu ge.." Sehun membantu menopang tubuh Yixing. "Terima kasih Sehun-ah," Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yixing.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" ujar Suho. "Mungkinkah Kris orang aneh yang berkulit dingin tersebut?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hei, kata Sehun sebelum Yixing-gege menghilang dihadapannya. Kris-gege datang dan bertanya, 'Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!' dia bertanya speperti orang cemburu. Lalu, semua data yang tengah dibuka Sehun menghilang," bisik Baekhyun pada ke-3 temannya.

"Benarkah? Memangnya Sehun tengah membuka data apa?" Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun.

"Data tentang mahluk bernama Incubus,"

* * *

"Ge, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Sehun membantu Yixing berbaring dalam ranjangnya.

"Aku tak mau membahasnya," jelas Yixing,

"Ge, tolong ceritalah padaku," Yixing menggeleng kemudian menaikkan selimutnya,

"Badanku sakit semua, aku ingin tidur." Yixing menyikap selimutnya, berharap bahwa mimpinya dapat membuatnya tenang.

.

.

"Kau kurang ajar! Kau membuatku seperti ini.. hiks.. menyakitiku.. hiks.. bagsat kau mahluk aneh! hiks.." terdengar isakan dari kamar Yixing, Sehun yang berada di ruang santai di kamar mereka segera berjalan menuju kamar Yixing.

"Ge? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun membuka pintu kamar Yixing,

"Ah.. S-Sehunie, a-aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Ugh!" Yixing menutupi mulutnya,

"Ge? Kau benar baik-baik saja?" Sehun mendekati Sehun, "Ughk!" Yixing memegangi perutnya.

"Apa perlu ke dokter?" tawar Sehun. Yixing menggeleng dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, Sehun menguping kegiatan Yixing di kamar mandi.

"Dia muntah? Apa hanya masuk angin? Tapi tadi pagi juga," gumam Sehun. Beberapa menit kemudian Yixing keluar, "Ge apa kau sakit? Katakan dengan jujur!" ucap Sehun.

"Mungkin aku hanya masuk angin saja.. um, Sehun. Apa kau tau kemana Kris pergi?" jawab Yixing,

"Kris-ge? Katanya kemarin dia kembali ke Kanada untuk beberapa minggu, dan akan kembali lagi nanti," balas Sehun. "Tau dari mana kau?" Yixing mengambil segelas air minum,

"Aku mendengarnya langsung dari kepala sekolah," jawab Sehun. Yixing mengangguk, "Alasan yang hebat," lirih Yixing.

**KrisLay**

"Hyung.. selama Yixing-gege ada dikamar, ia selalu bolak-balik menuju kamar mandi. Dan saat kudengarkan suaranya dia muntah-muntah. Dan sesekali dia meminta makanan saat malam hari. Aku kira ia menggigau, rupanya tidak. Dia bahkan pernah meronta meminta sebuah ice cream jeruk." Bisik Sehun pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Mungkinkah dia hamil?! Tetapi dia namja! Dan itu tak mungkin.. sudah berapa hari sejak Yixing-ge kembali?" balas Kyungsoo.

"Sudah 2 minggu," jawab Sehun.

"Apa benar seorang Incubus menghamilinya?" gumam Sehun. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menggeleng, "Mungkin saja,"

* * *

"Hiks.. Kau berbohong Kris! Kau meninggalkanku! Kau.. hiks.. anak ini menyiksaku. Hiks.." Tangis Yixing dari kamarnya, Yixing sesekali memegangi perutnya.

"Ssakit.." lirih Yixing, Yixing mengcengkram erat spreinya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan bayi didalam perutnya tersebut.

"Yixing,"

Yixing terkejut mendengar suara itu, seseorang muncul dari kegelapan. "K-Kris?" Yixing berdiri memastikan bahwa orang itu tersebut adalah Kris.

"Ya, ini aku.. maafkan aku, jika aku lama mendatangimu, aku bertengkar dengan adikku sendiri," Kris mendekati Yixing dan memeluknya.

"Tapi tetap saja! Hiks... kau meninggalkanku.." Yixing memukul dada Kris, "Kau mulai mencintaiku, hum?" Kris mengusap rambut Yixing,

"Kau menghamiliku.. hiks.. bagaimana aku tidak mencintaimu?! Kau jahat! kau mengatakan tak pernah mencintaiku!" Yixing berteriak pada Kris.

"Ssh.. apa menyakitkan menjaga anak ini?" Kris mensejajarkan dirinya dengan perut rata Yixing,

"Padahal baru membuncit sedikit! Tapi.. hiks. Bayi ini menendangku!" Yixing masih terisak, Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yixing. Sedetik kemudian, Kris mengecup perut Yixing,

"Aku sudah membuatnya diam.. sebaiknya kau istirahat. Apa kau mau sesuatu?" tawar Kris. "Aku hanya ingin kau," jawab Yixing, kemudian menarik kepala Kris, agar dapat menciumnya.

"Ssh, baby stop it! Kau hamil," Kris melepaskan tautan mereka,

"Tapi.. tapi aku merindukanmu," Yixing mulai kecewa, "Jika merindukanku.. ayo, kita kembali ke kastil, kau tau saat melahirkan kau sangat membutuhkanku," jawab Kris.

"Tunggu, kau akan membuatku mati, katamu bayi itu akan membunuh ibunya," balas Yixing, Kris tersenyum, "Jika aku tak mau kau mati bagaimana?" tanya Kris, Yixing menunduk.

"Jadi, aku takkan mati?" Yixing mendongak menatap mata biru milik Kris. "Itu tergantung kau.. kau mau hidup atau tidak.," jawab Kris.

"Bagaimana mau ke kastil?" tawar Kris kembali.

"Baiklah, jika memang aku memerlukanmu," jawab Yixing kemudian memeluk Kris.

"Bagus, tinggal 5 hari kau akan melahirkan.." balas Kris. Yixing terkejut, "Perutku masih rata, walaupun aku sudah bisa merasakan bayinya. Tapi kenapa 5 hari?! Katamu 7 minggu? Dan ini baru 2 minggu!" Yixing menarik lengan Kris,

"Itu untuk disini, jika di dunia manusia 7 minggu di duniaku adalah 7 hari, aku tau kau belum siap. Dan makanya aku membawamu ke sini agar kau sedikit siap," jawab Kris.

"Tapi," Kris menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Yixing,

"Tidak ada tapi! Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, jadi jangan merutuk apapun!" ujar Kris kemudian menggandeng tangan Yixing,

"Aku mencintaimu," lirih Yixing, Kris tersenyum, "Me too," Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada Yixing, menempelkan ke dua bibir mereka, saling melumat tanpa adanya nafsu, hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang dalam ciuman tersebut. "Kajja,"

* * *

"Kris.. tadi kau bilang bertengkar dengan adikmu, apa maksudnya?" Yixig mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang saat itu.

"Alex, yang menolongmu saat kau jatuh, kau ingat? Dia menginginkanmu, dan kukatakan.. bukan Yixing yang cocok denganmu. Ada yang lebih cocok dengannya. Dan dia tak percaya, dan aku berjanji jika ia tak mendapatkan pasangan, aku pasti akan menyerahkan tahtaku padanya.." jelas Kris.

"Apa kau sekarang seorang raja? Saat memperkenalkan kalau dirimu Incubus, kau hanya mengatakan kalau kau pangeran," balas Yixing, Kris menatap aneh Yixing, "Aku akan mendapatkan tahta setelah berhasil mendapatkan calon Incubus baru, dan sekarang calon itu berada di dalam pertumu," ucap Kris menutup kelambu di kamar luas tersebut menutupi terangnya sinar rembulan.

"Kris," ujar Yixing lagi, "Ya?"

"Benarkah aku dapat hidup?" lanjut Yixing,

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku tak tau kau dapat mati atau tidak," Kris mengecup dahi Yixing kemudian pergi menghilang.

"5 hari lagi, bayi ini akan lahir. Aku ingin dapat hidup dengan anak ini," gumam Yixing, kemudian Yixing menidurkan dirinya pada ranjang itu.

***..

"Ya! Yixing-gege menghilang lagi!" Sehun mengedor-ngedor kamar Xiumin dan Suho, "Apa katamu? Mana mungkin malam-malam begini dia hilang," Suho membuka pintu kamar mereka,

"Biarkan saja ia pasti akan kembali.. sedikit-demi sedikit pasti akan terungkap," timpal Xiumin yang baru muncul, "Hyung benar, sebaiknya dibiarkan saja, dia pasti kembali." Lirih Sehun.

"Permisi, ruang kepala sekolah dimana?" tanya seseorang lelaki berambut hitam. "Kau murid baru?" jawab Sehun, "Begitulah. Namaku Huang Zitao aku dari China," lelaki tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun, "Ah, dari China. Aku Oh Sehun salam kenal," balas Sehun.

* * *

"K-Kris.. Hiks, sakit.. Hiks.. Bayi ini menendangku," rintih Yixing, kemudian datang Kris dengan cepatnya ia menghampiri Yixing yang tengah merintih kesakitan di kasur berukuran King size tersebut.

"Sshh.." Kris mengecup perut buncit Yixing, "Ah.." Yixing mendesah lega saat seluruh rasa dingin menyebar.

"K-Kris.. Ini sudah 4 hari, apa besok aku akan mati?" tanya Yixing, Kris menggeleng kemudian mengusap rambut Yixing,

"Maaf, aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini, saudaraku pergi ke bumi. Aku harus mengurusnya dulu, nanti aku akan kembali." Jawab Kris.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" ujar Kris kemudian mengecup ujung kepala Yixing,Yixing tersenyum

"Kumohon cepatlah kembali," balas Yixing, tentu Kris membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Yixing tersenyum, kemudian memegangi perutnya, "Chagiya, aku sebagai Daddy atau Mommy-mu akan menjagamu, karena Kris. Daddy-mu, telah membuat Mommy jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kau adalah hasil dari cinta Mommy dan Daddy, jadi Mommy harap kau tumbuh dengan baik," bisik Yixing, seraya mengusap-ngusap perut buncitnya tersebut.

"Yixing.." Yixing terkejut mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di samping kasurnya, "Ah, Leo kau mengagetkanku." Balas Yixing, Leo tertawa mendengar ucapan Yixing,

"Wah, aku iri pada Kris-ge. Dia sudah mempunyai kelengkapan dalam dirinya. Mempunyai pendamping dan anak yang akan lahir," ujar Leo, seraya menidurkan dirinya pada kasur di sebelah Yixing.

"Kau tak mau mencari pasangan?" Yixing memperhatikan Leo yang asyik menggerak-gerakkan bantal di kakinya tersebut.

"Aku harus mengalah pada si bungsu, dia meminta duluan, walaupun aku tau jika dia masih belum bisa menggunakan sihir itu." jawab Leo seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Si bungsu? Apa dia yang turun ke bumi?" timpal Yixing, Leo mengangguk.

"Benar, dia Albert. Dasar gemuk! Awas kau sampai mendapatkan pasangan yang indah!" ucap Leo, Yixing terkikih,

"Gendut? Apa dia gendut?" Yixing perlahan menidurkan dirinya, "Tidak, ia paling suka ngemil di antar kami semua, dan itu membuatku jengkel, asal kau tau Yixing! Dia pernah menghabiskan 3 manusia sendiri.." Leo menghentikan ucapannya, sedetik kemudian Leo melihat Yixing,

"Nanti, tepat tengah malam kau akan mendapatkan seorang pangeran kecil. Aku iri padamu," ujar Leo. "Malam ini.. aku masih belum siap," lirih Yixing.

**Night**

"Kris! Kriss.. Argh!" Yixing memukul-mukul kasur miliknya tersebut.

"Ada apa?!" Kris masuk dengan keadaan panik, kemudian Kris meninggalkan Yixing kembali, Yixing tersentak melihat hal itu. Air mata Yixing turun dengan deras saat merasakan bayi dalam perutnya seakan akan menyobek perutnya tersebut. Kemudian datang 4 orang Sucubus, dan dibelakangnya terdapat Kris. Yixing tersentak saat ketiga mahluk itu mengangkatnya dan membaringkannya ke kasur.

Tangan Yixing di pegangi oleh 2 orang Sucubus dan sisanya memegangi kaki Yixing, Yixing terus meronta memanggil nama Kris. Perlahan-lahan perut Yixing mengelurakan darah, teriakan Yixing makin keras, air matanya makin banyak yang keluar.

Perlahan tulang rusuk Yixing patah satu persatu, karena dorongan dari bayi tersebut. Kulit perut Yixing tersebek panjang hingga ternganga lebar, menampilkan seluruh isi perut milik Yixing, Yixing akhirnya pasrah, rasa perih dan sakit luar biasa ia rasakan dibagian depan tubuhnya. Matanya mulai mengantuk berat, bayi laki-laki merangkak keluar, dan seorang Sucubus mengambil bayi tersebut. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kris.

"Hah.. ha.. Dia l-laki-laki? Ah, ak-ku senang dapat mel-lihatnya sehat... K-Kris.. hah.." lirih Yixing, Kris kemudian melesat menuju Yixing, Kris mengendus pelan leher Yixing, kemudian menggigit leher Yixing. Yixing merasa kalau Kris menyuntikkannya sebuah cairan.

**Yixing pov**

Leherku memanas, mataku masih terpejam. Entah sudah berapa lama aku terbaring. Semuanya seperti kembali seperti semula, badanku semuanya memanas. Tulang rusukku seperti kembali ke tempat asalnya. Lukaku seperti tertutup kembali, aku dapat merasakan hal itu. Tetapi kenapa aku masih belum terbangun? Aku sudah serasa lama terbaring disini, apa Kris sudah melupakanku? Tapi.. itu tak mungkin..

**Author pov**

Yixing membuka matanya. iya terkejut, karena sekarang ia berada di kamar asramanya. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah cermin.

"Ini aku?"

Yixing memandangi seluruh bagian tubuh dirinya, iris matanya berubah menjadi biru shappire, bibir merah merekah, kulit putih yang makin halus, rambut berwarna kuning cerah, dan perubahan yang menurut Yixing menajubkan *lol*

"Kau sudah bangun?" seorang Kris berjalan menghampiri Yixing dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kris?" Yixing melirik Kris yang tengah menciumi lehernya itu.

"Anak kita laki-laki," bisik Kris. Yixing membelalakkan matanya, "Benarkah?! Jadi itu benar?!" Yixing segera membalikkandirinya,

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Kris mengusap rambut blonde Yixing, Yixing tertawa kemudian mucul air mata yang mengalir dari mata hazel-nya tersebut.

"Terima kasih Kris.. Hiks," Yixing memeluk Kris dengan erat. "Aku mencintaimu," ujar Kris, Yixing mengangguk kemudian mencium Kris, melumat dengan dalam bibir indah tersebut.

_Prang_! Sehun menjatuhkan gelas berisi teh yang tengah diminumnya.

Kris dan Yixing sontak terkejut.

"Se-Sehun?!" Sehun tampak mematung melihat Kris dan Yixing yang tengah berciuman,

"Kalian.. kalian... jadi selama ini kalian?!" Sehun mulai menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kris dan Yixing, "Kalian..!" Sehun kemudian berbalik arah meninggalkan Kris dan Yixing,

"Bagaimana ini?" panik Yixing, "Bagaimana apanya? Bahkan dia tak tahu kalau aku dan dirimu Incubus," jawab Kris acuh.

"Um, Kris. Siapa yang menjaga anak kita sekarang?" ucap Yixing, "Sucubus dan Leo, kurasa kau sudah tau yang mana Leo," Jawab Kris.

Yixing menunduk, "Apa kau sudah memberi dia nama?" ucap Yixing lagi, Kris mengangguk, "Kevin. Kevin Wu. Dan sekarang namamu adalah Wu Yixing," balas Kris.

Yixing tersenyum, "Kris.. aku mencintaimu," bisik Yixing, "Aku tau.. ah! Aku hampir lupa, kau mau minum?" tawar Kris.

"Tentu," jawab Yixing. Kris kemudian beranjak dan mengambil gelas pada nakas di meja, "Minumlah," Kris menyerahkan gelas berisi cairan merah pekat tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yixing, Kris hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Minum saja." Perintah Kris. Yixing mengangguk, kemudian dia mengendus bau cairan tersebut.

2 Taring keluar dari deretan gigi Yixing, "A-apa aku jadi Incubus, Kris?" tanya Yixing, "Kau tadi tak mendengarku, ya? Ck, selamat datang dikeluarga kami, minumlah aku tau tenggorokanmu sudah sangat kering," balas Kris.

Yixing menempelkan gelas tersebut pada mulutnya. Kemudian meminumnya sampai habis, "Enak?" tanya Kris, Yixing mengangguk.

"Manis.. rasanya manis," jawab Yixing. "Kau bisa menggigit sendiri mangsamu kapanpun kau mau," ucap Kris.

"Jadi? Aku menggigit temanku sendiri berarti bisa, _dong_?" balas Yixing.

"Bisa, jika kau mau. Kurasa orang sepertimu takkan mau menjadikan temanmu korban dari kegiatan minummu sendiri," Kris mengambil gelas yang masih di pegang oleh Yixing.

"Kau, benar. By the way, Kris. Siapa saudaramu yang datang kesini?" alih Yixing, "Nanti kau pasti tau, aku merindukan tubuhmu , Baby.." Kris menidurkan Yixing dan menindihnya perlahan,

"Yixing-ah.. kita melakukan itu ya? Bagaimana? Sudah 10 hari kau berbaring dan aku sama sekali belum menyentuhmu, aku bisa gila jika tak menyentuhmu.." Kris menarik Yixing ke pangkuannnya, "HYA! Aku tak mau!" Yixing merontah dalam pangkuan Kris,

"Jika kau tak mau, kau akan kupaksa dan mendapat tambahan 10 ronde untuk hari ini.." Yixing mendelik mendengarkan ucapan Kris, "Se-sepuluh?! ANNI!"

* * *

"Hah.. Hah.." Sehun memegangi dadanya merasakan bagaimana capeknya berlari sepanjang 5 menit dia berlari. "Sehun? Kau seperti di kejar iblis saja. Ada apa?" Sehun melihat seseorang dihadapannya. "Tao?!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya.. hanya! Di kamarku, Yixing-ge.. Yixing-ge bercinta dengan Kris-ge?!" jelas Sehun,

"Kris-ge? Dia gege-ku. Wajar kalau dia seperti itu dia memang gay," jawab Tao. Sehun menganga mendengar ucapan Tao. "G-gay? Gegemu?! Jadi Yixing-ge pasti gay.." lirih Sehun.

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap_

Seseorang melewati Sehun dan Tao, kemudian lelaki itu menghentikan jalannya, "Tao! Dimana kamar Kris-ge?!" lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri Tao.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung pergi saja?" bisik Tao. "Aku tak bisa! Aku dilarang menggunakan sihir seperti itu di depan bayi Incubus Kris-ge!" bisik lelaki itu.

"Lalu kau kesini dibantu siapa?!" tanya Tao. Leo menggeleng, "Ah, cerewet! Cepat bayi ini mulai tadi tak bisa diam!" jawab Leo

"Bayi?! Kevin kau bawa?! Memangnya kenapa?" bisik Tao lagi,

"Dia menangis.. dia menginginkan orang tuanya.. sudah cepat! Di mana kamar Kris-ge!" bentak lelaki itu.

"K-kau lurus saja, lalu itu ada palang merah bertuliskan 'Dragon' kau belok, 3 pintu dari sana dia disana," balas Tao. Sehun yang sejak tadi diam hanya melihat kedua orang itu berbicara. "Bagaimana Tao bisa mengerti kamar kami? Setahuku Tao tak pernah memasuki area asrama kami," bayin Sehun.

"Eh, kau jangan masuk! Pemilik kamarnya sedang bercinta!" ujar Sehun setelah berpikir tadi, "Ah, dia hilang," lirih Sehun.

"Siapa dia?" tunjuk Sehun pada bekas tempat orang tadi. "Dia? Dia teman dekat Kris-ge, dia selalu ke rumah." Jawab Tao enteng seraya mengendikkan bahunya. "Lalu itu bayi siapa?" ucap Sehun lagi.

"Eh? B-bayi? Kau melihatnya? Itu bayi dari kakak pertamaku, tapi bukan Kris-ge.." jawab Tao, Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ok, aku percaya. Kenapa di bawa ke Kris-ge?" tanya Sehun kembali,

"Kau cerewet juga. Kukira kau cukup pendiam Sehun-ah," lirih Tao. Sehun terkejut mendengar ucapan itu. "M-maaf.. aku memang seperti ini," Sehun membungkukkan badannya pada Tao.

"Aku mau ke cafe.. Ikut?" tawar Tao. Sehun mengangguk,

"Kau murid baru. Kau yang traktir.." sikut Sehun, "Boleh," balas Tao. Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Tao ia tau kalau Tao gampang berubah perasaannya.

* * *

"GEGE!"

"Ahh! Ahh.. K-Kriss! Akh.. ada.. Sssh.." Yixing menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut. Kris menghentikan kegiatannya pada Yixing.

"Leo? Ada apa? Ah, Kevin.." Kris menghampiri Leo yang tengah menetralkan nafasnya. Yixing mendelik melihat Kris meninggalkan dan menarik miliknya lepas dari dalam tubuhnya. Lalu bagaimana Kris sudah berbaju lengkap kembali dalam hitungan detik? Ah, itu tak penting.

"Kevin-ah.. wae kesini, hum? Apa kau merindukan Mommy-mu?" Kris menyentuh pipi bayi yang tengah menggeliat dan tengah menatap Kris.

"Kau manis sekali.." lirih Kris.

"Kris! Kau membuat melemas! Ya, ampun!" Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur.

"Bayi siapa itu?!" bentak Yixing,

"Kevin, ini Mommy-mu.." Kris mendekatkan bayi yang tengah di selimuti kain biru-putih itu pada Yixing.

"K-Kevin? Omo, manis sekali.. ini benar anakku?" Yixing menatap Kris, "Aku tak mungkin berbohong," jawab Kris kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yixing,

"Manis sekali.." lirih Yixing kemudian mencium kening bayi lelaki itu.

"Kris, terima kasih telah memberiku seseorang yang manis dalam hidupku," bisik Yixing kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris. "Leo keluarlah," perintah Kris.

Leo masih mematung memandangi Yixing yang tengah naked itu.

"LEO! Jangan pandangi Yixing!" Kris menjentikkan jarinya, dan berefek pada Leo yang tengah menghadap Yixing sekarang membelakanginya.

"Aku sudah dapat menggunakan sihir bukan?" balas Leo.

Kris mengangguk, "YES! Ok, bye.." Leo menghilang, dan pintu kamar mereka tertutup sendiri.

Kris kemudian langsung melumat bibir Yixing dengan kasar.

"Mmmph.." Yixing menggingit keras bibir Kris. "Aa.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kris kesal.

"Lalu kenapa Leo kesini? Apa kau suruh?" tanya Yixing, tak menghiraukan omelan kekesalan Yixing yang menyakiti bibirnya itu.

"Tidak, mungkin anak ini menangis dan Leo kesusahan." Jawab Kris.

Yixing tersenyum, "Kevin-ie sudah tidak menangis lagi, mau tidur bareng Mommy dan Daddy, hum?" tawar Yixing pada Kevin.

Tangan Kevin berusaha menggapai Yixing, "K-Kris, aku ingin memakai baju. Aku malu kalau seperti ini, kau menatapku terus.." pinta Yixing, lalu menurunkan Kevin ke pahanya.

"Taruh Kevin, lalu bergantilah." Ujar Kris. Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak! Aku masih mau dengan Kevin!" balas Yixing seraya memeluk Kevin.

"Dia takkan hilang! Mana sini," pinta Kris, Yixing menggeleng, "Tidak," Yixing menggeser duduknya, "Kau ini.." Kris mendekati Yixing, Yixing menggeleng dan memeluk Kevin dengan erat.

"Hueee!" tangis Kevin pecah seketika, "Ya! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Yixing pada Kris,

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" balas Kris, Yixing berdiri seraya menimang-nimang Kevin.

"Sssh.. Kevin jangan menangis, ne?" pinta Yixing.

"Beri dia susu," ujar Kris seraya tersenyum mesum, walaupun Yixing tak mengetahui hal itu. Yixing terdiam, "Tolong belikan," pinta Yixing.

"Aku capek.." Kris menidurkan dirinya.

"Masa aku harus memberinya.." Yixing terdiam masih menatap Kevin yang masih menangis, Yixing kemudian mendekatkan Kevin ke dadanya. Perlahan Kevin menggapai nipple milik Yixing, Yixing mengerang pelan, merasakan mulut kecil itu menghisap dadanya. "Sssh.." Yixing mengusap-usap kepala Kevin,

"Kenapa aku tak dikasih? Mulai tadi aku belum minum," Kris berdiri menghampiri Yixing, dan meraba dada Yixing yang tak diminum oleh Kevin.

"YA! Jangan mengagetkanku!" bentak Yixing, "Tidurlah, aku tau kau capek.." Kris mengajak Yixing agar tidur di kasur, dengan tangan yang masih tetap bermain di dada Yixing.

"Kau benarhh.. tapi jangan menggodaku," lirih Yixing seraya menatap tangan Kris yang masih setia itu.

"Ya, sini, baby.." Kris melepaskan tangannya dan menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur berukuran single size milik Yixing, Yixing tersenyum, "Kau kali ini baik sekali Kris," gumam Yixing,

"Apa maksudmu? Aku selalu baik padamu!" balas Kris.

Yixing terdiam, "Kau tau! Saat kau memasukkan sosis kedalam lubangku di ritual awalmu itu! Itu bahkan lebih sakit dari vibrator!" saut Yixing seraya menidurkan dirinya di sisi kanan Kris, sedangkan Kevin berada di antara mereka.

"Kau pernah bermain dengan vibrator rupanya? Wah.. wah.. nakal juga kau!" Kris mendorong pelan kepala Yixing agar menatapnya,

"A-a-aku aku.. aku hanya menebak saja," Yixing mengalihkan matanya pada Kris.

"Dasar tukang bohong," Kris menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yixing, "Tidak! Aku tidak berbohong!" balas Yixing

"Aku tau," Kris mengusap pelan rambut Yixing.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu, Xing, kau butuh istirahat yang banyak." Ujar Kris. Yixing tersenyum. "Baik, suamiku.." Kris terkejut mendengar hal itu. "Kau benar,"

* * *

"Tao, kau mau beli apa?" tanya Sehun menunjukkan menu yang ada di mejanya, "Aku belum begitu mahir membaca bahasa Korea, bacakan dan jelaskan dengan pelan-pelan," jawab Tao seraya menopang dagunya.

aku pilihkan yang enak saja, bagaimana?" tawar Sehun, Tao menutup matanya,

"Boleh," jawab Tao singkat.

"Kenapa kau tampak capek dan lesu?" tanya Sehun, "Aku? Aku hanya kesal pada gege-ku! Dia hampir membocorkan rahasia keluargaku!" jawab Tao.

"Tao,"

Tao tersentak melihat Kris berada di belakangnya.

"G-Gege? Kenapa kemari? Bagaimana dengan dia?" Tao berdiri menatap Kris.

"Carilah pasangan setelah itu pergilah, kau tau. Kau cukup menyusahkan disini! Apalagi nanti jika ada Leo, dan Alex! Apalagi sekarang Leo menghilang!" perintah Kris

Tao menunduk, "Tapi.. tapi! Kenapa gege masih ada di sini?! Gege seharusnya juga pulang! Dia.. dia juga sudah berubah! Dia sudah bisa diajak pulang?" balas Tao.

"Aku bertemu arwah ibunya. Dia tak menginginkan anaknya di bawa pulang olehku. Dia menginginkan anaknya bekerja dulu dan mencari pasangan yang baik, dasar orang tua aneh! Padahal sudah jelas-jelas jika aku yang menjadi pasangannya!" Kris menghela nafas berat.

"Lalu, Juniel dan Richard?! Apa mereka tak kesini?" tanya Tao.

Kris menggeleng, "Gege tak tau, yang pasti mereka harus menemukan pasangan sendiri! Kau tau aturan kita Tao, kau harus melaksanakannya! Jangan bermalas-malasan, hai. Sehun," sapa Kris pada Sehun.

Sehun menatap aneh Kris, "Kalian ini mahluk bernama Incubus ya?" tanya Sehun sedikit merinding. Kris dan Tao menatap Sehun dengan aneh

"Lakukan tugasmu, gege mau mencari Leo. Dia bisa menghancurkan segalanya jika bebas berada di sini." Kris menepuk pundak Tao lalu pergi menghilang, tentu Sehun terkejut melihat hal itu.

"K-kalian benar-benar Incubus?" Sehun berdiri dan menunjuk Tao.

"Duduklah dulu, aku sudah menghentikan waktu jadi sekarang kita bebas, dengarkan aku dulu," ajak Tao. Sehun menurut, "Baik ceritakan sekarang," pinta Sehun.

"Baik, kau boleh menganggap apa kami. Tapi benar kami Incubus, aku adalah salah satu pewaris tahta _King of Incubus_. But, You knew.. Gegeku yang berhasil mendapatkannya. Aku kalah cepat," jelas Tao.

"Dan Lagi, sekarang orang yang bernama William Zhang? Sekarang Wu? Siapalah itu, yang pasti adalah pendamping gegeku." Ujar Tao.

"Zhang? Maksudmu Yixing-ge? Kenapa dia?" Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao,

"Dia juga Incubus, dia sudah menghasilkan seorang bayi Incubus. Sebenarnya dia harus mati. Sayang gege menyukainya, bisa-bisanya gege tertarik dengan mahluk seperti kalian. Nah, apa lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?" lanjut Tao. Sehun menganga. "Lalu kau mau apa sekarang?" ucap Sehun

"Menciummu,"

**Tbc- Thanks for review all :******

**Oh, ya Author nemu orang yang persis banget sama Lay-mommy. Cuma gak ada dimplenya. Yang mau follow and mention BellKray_**

**Ah, sudah sampai HunTao ^^ Tapi konflik utamanya belom muncul~**


End file.
